The 43rd Hunger Games!
by Theuglyduckling492
Summary: About a girl from District 5 who gets reaped with her brother and makes a great friend in the arena. Who will survive? Can anyone truly escape from the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, rated T for violence (if you've read ****_The Hunger Games_****, you'll be fine). Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Hunger Games. Don't be afraid to comment!**

Delany Meadows POV:

I woke up the morning of the Reaping feeling completely confident. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, passing my brother's, Alabaster's, room. Snoring away, as usual.

When I got to the kitchen, my mom greeted me with a hug. "I laid out a beautiful dress for you!" She said. "Thanks Mom," I said, settling into the chair next to the window.

Just then, Alabaster tramped into the kitchen. "Good morning world!" He yelled, " It's a beautiful day for the reaping!" "Alabaster!" I groaned, "Why do you have to remind me?" "Chill out baby sister, you've only got two slips in, you'll be fine!"

"Very reassuring Mr. Four slips."

"C'mon, don't be worried! We'll be fine! Where's Dad?"

"Getting ready, which is where you should be," Mom scolded. Alabaster and I raced upstairs.

Mom had picked out a pale pink dress with a yellow sash. Of course there were shoes and jewelry to match. You'd think we lived in District 8!

Once we left our house, the mood became grim. As all the District 5 citizens filtered through peacekeepers, I was separated from Alabaster. Oh well, we went in separate sections anyway.

I wasn't worried about myself, but Alabaster... I try to stop my worrying by thinking about the hundreds of thousands of slips in the huge glass bowl.

The district escort, Gemma, walked to the front of the stage. She began the annual speech, then turned the mike over to Mayor Julius who began another long boring speech.

Finally, my nerves became overwhelming.

I turned to my friend, Willa, behind me." Catch me if I faint!" I begged.

"Ladies first!" Gemma proclaimed, like every escort ever. She dug around in the bowl, producing two slips. She hesitated, then put one back. "Hope it's a good one!" She giggled. Only the capital people...

Gemma unfolded it the stepped up to the microphone, "Delany Meadows."

No! No! There must be a mistake! Calm down! You have like four cousins who are older and probably willing to volunteer.

I walked up to the stage, everyone parting as I walked to my death.

Gemma caught me in a one-armed hug. "Any volunteers? Anyone? No I guess not. Boys!" She strode over to the boy bowl. I refused to make eye-contact with Alabaster. She pulled out a slip and read the name clearly. "Alabaster Meadows!" As Alabaster stepped forward, I could see the fear in his eyes. Not at death, but death at the other's hand.

"How wonderful! Siblings!" Gemma said.

Wonderful for you maybe. Wonderful for the horrible people who put us through this, yes. Wonderful for us? How about no.

**Hope you liked it! It will be more interesting as it continues. Don't be afraid to hit that review button! -Theuglyduckling492**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for keeping up with me! Hope you like this.**

Mom and Dad rushed into my room in the city hall. "Oh my baby!" Mom exclaimed. We stood there hugging until the peacekeepers took her and Dad to Alabaster's room. Willa came in. "You're going to win! I know you are!" "I don't know Willa. I don't know if I really want to." "Oh of course you don't! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you can." "Maybe," I said, then the peacekeepers took her away.

On the train, I met my mentor. The victor of the 39th Hunger Games. Alabaster had a different one, from the 33rd Hunger Games. Mine was named Angel. His was named Demetri.

At dinner, we were quiet. The Avoxes stood around, ready to do anything for us, but the only thing that kept us in the train car was the amazing quality of food. All of us were too sad. Not even sad; broken, irreparable maybe, but not sad. No time to regret what could have been. Both of us couldn't come home. Alabaster tried talking a little, but I couldn't say anything without crying, so I kept quiet. Gemma encouraged him, but couldn't keep the conversation going with her petty capital topics. "I'm going to bed," I announced. No way could I stay in this awful room any longer, not even for the food.

I took a quick shower before bed. I stepped in hoping to cool my nerves. What I found ended up making me forget everything! The sensation was fantastic! I set it to warm water. There was shampoo that smelled like wisteria, conditioner like apple blossoms, and soap like honey.

After my shower, I ordered a thing called hot chocolate. They said it was like liquid candy. Upon tasting it, I found that it was better! Definitely what I'll drink to get my weight up for the Games. The Games! Darn it! I had finally forgotten! I guess I will never forget again. Whether I win or die. Stupid capital! Stupid Panem!

Stupid President Daisy! What kind of a name is that for a woman who kills children and rips families apart?!

**I know these are short chapters, so I'll try to update a lot. Don't be afraid to hit that sexy review button down there. -Theuglyduckling492**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views! I didn't expect it to get so many so soon! Enjoy!**

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, expecting to feel my pink shag carpet with the district logo (power lines) under my feet. No such luck. My current situation sinks in again. Not just a dream. This was my reality now. I groggily get out of bed and stumble into the shower. I take the same shower as I did last night. I head to the dresser to find a suitable dress to meet the capital citizens who will hopefully sponsor me.

I find a red skirt and a silver blouse. After I dress, I head down to breakfast. Angel, Demetri, and Gemma are already there. Alabaster is still in bed. Go figure. But I'm not in the mood to criticize someone who I will be separated from in such a short time.

"Finally! A tribute with a sense of style!" Gemma cuts through the silence, "Most girls are fierce and boring. Though you could get a more interesting hair-do or makeup job." Whatever. I won't let their bratty ways get to me. So instead I manage a "Thanks, Gemma. I hope I can learn some capital style," which left her very flustered and proud of herself. I settle down with a pile of food and a mug of hot chocolate.

Demetri goes off to wake Alabaster. "Let's talk strategy," Angel says. "Without Alabaster?" I countered. "You can be allies if you want, but you need some strategy on your side," Angel responded. "Fine, but I refuse to kill him," I said. Angel responded gently, "I don't expect you to. I was in the Hunger Games too, remember? I had to watch my district partner die, just out of my reach." "He wasn't your brother though," I mumbled. "I know," she said. That ended our strategy conversation.

After breakfast, we watched a replay of the Reapings that we had been too frustrated last night to watch. Quite a few people catch my attention, including a girl named Ginger from District 8. This would be tough to win. Right when the District 11 tributes (neither big competition) were shaking hands, the windows went dark. "What's going on?" I asked. I was panicking. We couldn't be going to the arena yet right? The tributes didn't go to the arena until after chariots, training, and interviews! Did we do something wrong? "Relax, we're just in a tunnel under the mountains around the capital," Gemma said reassuringly. Only then did I realize I was on my feet, hovering next to Alabaster's chair. "Oh," I said hopelessly, making my way back to the couch.

Suddenly, the windows blazed with light. I made my way over to the side of the train, ignoring the District 12 reapings. I could see them later. The capital was amazing. I loved the bright colors and ferocious patterns. The citizens were looking up and pointing, recognizing a tribute train. I waved shyly, then got more into it. These people might be betting on my death, but they could also be my bridge to survival.

Alabaster soon joined me, creating more cheers from the crowd. As we were ushered off the train, I answered a few interviewers' questions. "How do you like the capital?" "Do you like the clothes they gave you? They look stylish!" "What's your strategy?" "How do you feel about your brother being with you?" I refused to answer that one. They were truly bloodthirsty after all.

We got to the training center. The elevators were clear and I could see the lobby rushing away from me as we traveled up to floor 5. I wish we could go higher. Silly District 11 and 12. Simple weaklings who get the penthouse!

The Hunger Games are awful, but the attention is fun! When I went to my room, it looked the same as the one on the train but bigger. It's time for my prep team to prepare me for the cameras. Apparently, I'm revolting with all my hair. Well there's no reason to shave in the districts. My stylist comes in. He introduces himself as Sulla, named after some ancient ruler I guess. He's nice, only early twenties. I think we'd be friends in the district if he were just younger and in different circumstances.

**It's a little longer and hopefully more interesting. Make sure to keep reading, because the chariots are next! Please take a little time to review too. I'd really appreciate it. -Theuglyduckling492**


	4. The Chariots

**Hi guys! I'd really appreciate it if you spread the word about my story! Don't give up on it! I promise at the capital events it gets more interesting and we'll be there soon.**

Two hours later, I'm standing next to the silver horses of our district. Silver like power lines, for the power district. Obviously, there's not much you can do with costumes, so we're dressed up like power lines (again) and connected by four thin wires. (To show our family connection, Alabaster's stylist, Khaki, had said.) We stood on our chariot waiting for our turn. District 1 tributes studded with gems, District 2 silver outfits, holding fake weapons (I hope), District 3 wearing clothes made of nuts, bolts, screws, etc. making a sparkling display, District 4 wearing green and blue woven clothes, seashells braided into the girl's hair. Finally, our turn comes. The audience continues cheering, but doesn't bother to look up our names. I do hear someone call "the siblings!" but it's not like our district theme is easy to work with.

President Daisy makes her usual speech, but then announces that this will be her last Hunger Games. Huh. I wonder who our next president will be. I wonder if I'll ever find out.

The well-trained horses make a final circle, then take us back to the training center. Most of the tributes are looking around in wonder and I realize only the first six districts are close enough to go to the training center before getting ready. We head to the elevators, but get separated. Only Alabaster and I are still together. We end up on an elevator with the girl from District 8.

"Ah, the siblings," she greets us.

"We have names, you know?" I shot back at her.

"Fine, Delany," she spits out, "What a wimpy name."

"At least it's a name, not a spice."

The elevator dings at floor 5. Good. I can't stand her.

"Delany, you shouldn't have talked like that to her. She might be the one who kills us. We don't want it to be awful if it has to happen," Alabaster reasons.

"So you think we're both going to die, do you?" I ask, pulling off my costume, stripping down to a silver leotard, so I don't have to be connected to Alabaster. I storm off to the TV room to watch the chariot replay, noticing we don't get nearly enough time. "Go figure," I say, running to my room and slamming the door. Sorry Sulla, I think, but I need all the help I can get.

**Hi! I would respond to reviews, but I don't have any. Don't you want to be the first to review? You would be like a celebrity on here! Anyway, I'll update soon if it gets more views. There's only one view on chapter 3 so far and I only updated for that person, but I won't update again until you guys read more. But I love all of you, my beautiful readers and I'm working on another fanfic that's even better! Love you all! -Theuglyduckling492**


	5. Training

**Hi everybody! Hope you're all doing well and excited for this entry. Enjoy! :)**

*Knock knock knock* "Time to get up," Gemma says. Great, training starts today. I stumble out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. I'll get an outfit designed for training later.

I'm ready for training before Alabaster, so I go to the elevator alone. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, don't leave yet Dela-" The elevator doors slide shut. I can go alone. I'm not a baby.

When I get downstairs, there are already 16 tributes there. All with their district partner. I feel mismatched. I should have waited, but I just felt like I couldn't win, so I had to get to training as soon as possible. All the careers are there, with Districts 3, 7, 8, 9, and 11. Go figure. Ginger was giving me a death glare. I realized I didn't know anyone's name other than Ginger, Alabaster, and mine. I should meet people. Start an alliance. There was no other way to win.

The elevator doors behind me slid open. I jumped, but it was just Alabaster. Someone was snickering behind me. It was Ginger and the boy from 4. I should learn his name, so I can kill him directly.

The other districts come and training starts. Alabaster and I have decided to go to separate stations, so we cover more ground and hopefully get more allies. Alabaster heads off to the camouflage station, so I follow the boy from 4 to fish hooks.

"What's your name?" I ask, hoping he'll think I'm trying to just be nice.

"I'm Wade, you?"

"Delany, nice to meet you."

"If you're trying to join the career pack, you should talk to Shimmer. And prove to us that you're useful."

"Okay," I said, becoming absorbed in fish hooks. After I found out how to make them from scarce materials, I moved on to snares. No one was there, but tributes used them in past Games and a few ended up being victors.

I was covering a lot of survival skills, so I tried to find a weapon that I hadn't tried before, just in case there were no other weapons. I ended up at the ax station with the girl from District 7. Lumber, of course. She's amazing, but I can only manage to skim the edge of the closest targets with the smallest ax.

As she returns from the target, I try talking to her. "So what's your name?"

"Oakley. What's yours?"

"Delany. Where's your district partner?"

"Oh, Mason? He's at spears. He's thinks he's hiding his skills, but really, we're from District 7. It's kind of obvious."

"That's funny, I don't have any specialty. In District 5, we don't get practice with anything like this."

"That's too bad, but I'm sure you'll find something. I don't even want to be allies with Mason. He's too... I don't know... full of himself. He's so positive he's going to win."

"Do you want to be allies? I mean you, me, and my brother, Alabaster?"

"Sure! I'd love it! But we should get more allies, maybe all the weaker districts against the careers!"

" That's a great idea! You're really good with strategy. My mentor is trying to get me to strategize, but I'm too ignorant to listen to her. She only won her games, because everyone killed each other off and the only boy left against her was some crippled boy from 3, who was dying anyway. Pathetic."

Oakley laughs. "You're funny, I like people who aren't too grave about it all. I mean we're here, it's happening, we might as well just try to do it right."

"Cool, let me go try another weapon. Obviously, axes aren't my thing. Try to ally with anyone from the weaker districts. I'll do the same and tell Alabaster. Oh, but don't talk to Ginger. She seems really awful."

"See you later. Want to sit together at lunch?"

"Yeah!"

I went to tell Alabaster. "Good! Finally, some strategy for us. We can win!" he said. "Good, remember recruit weaker districts, but not Ginger," I reminded him.

As the day progressed, we recruited more allies. Both from Districts 3, 6, and 9. We could win this, we really could.

At lunch, we all ate together, which made the district 8 boy, Vick, come ask to ally with us, leaving Ginger alone. By the last day of training, there were two alliances. The careers, boys and girls from 1, 2, and 4, us, both from 3, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, girl, Oakley, from 7, and boy, Vick, from 8. Ginger was alone. Mason was alone. This was probably the biggest alliance in Hunger Games history!

At my private session with the gamemakers, I set some snares and cut the rope of one with a knife that I threw from a little while away. I didn't expect a very high score, but I had a huge alliance, so that didn't matter.

When we looked at the scores, I had a 3. I didn't care about a bad score, but a 3? Really? Alabaster had a 5. Good thing we have an alliance, because we won't get sponsors from that.

**Kind of long chapter, tell me if you like them long or short. Check out my poll too. It's about the Hunger Games and it's on the top of my profile. 3 -Theuglyduckling492**


	6. The interviews

**Tell me if you're liking this! Don't forget to check out my poll! Who else is excited about Catching Fire? I love Jennifer Lawrence! She's such a perfect Katniss. Love you guys!**

Today we have interviews, so I have to get ready for those. My prep team fixes me up and Sulla brings in my dress. He slides it over my head, then touches up my accessories. The dress is powder blue with a dark green sash. The skirt of it is in fashionable ruffles. Slightly like my reaping dress, but more dazzling. My hair is in curls with a clip pulling back one side. The clip has a dark green gem on it. My shoes are dark green flats with a powder blue bow on each. The dress is right at my knees, making me look young and innocent.

I go to line up with the other tributes. I'm between Alabaster and Wade. Wade makes me feel awkward since that day in the training room. I don't really pay attention to the interviews. When it's my turn, I'm not nervous at all, just dreading what they might ask. Caesar Flickerman sits in his usual chair. His hair and makeup is bright yellow. He's been doing interviews since the 36th Hunger Games. I was too little to remember who was before him.

"So Delany, how did you feel when your name was reaped?"

"I wasn't expecting it. I only had two slips in there and we have a pretty big district. I was also kind of hoping one of my older cousins would volunteer."

"So you had a few people eligible to volunteer?"

"Yes."

"What was going through your mind when your brother was reaped?"

"Horror, terror, dread, going in is bad enough, but knowing your brother has to die for you to leave is just... I can't even explain it."

"A less grave topic, what's your favorite thing in the capital?"

"The clothes."

"You've a great dress on now, why don't you tell us about it."

"Well, it's a dress. It's satin. It's blue and green. My stylist, Sulla, made it." Caesar laughs.

"Witty, but I mean, how do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"So do you have a special someone at home?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"No, I'm not that kind of person, but you seem to attract a few capital citizens."

"Well, yes actually."

"What's his name?"

"Trysten."

"And did Trysten come to say good-bye?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too much. Going to my death. My brother going with me. He couldn't come saying he wanted me to win, because that would mean Alabaster was dead. He couldn't come say he wanted me to die, so he didn't come. We both promised that much for each other. He has an older sister, Geneysis. She's 19, so she can't be reaped anymore." Caesar and the audience are silent. The buzzer goes off. I get up to go back to my seat.

Caesar starts clapping for me then calls Alabaster on. He asks the same questions, but not about a special someone. He learned his lesson for siblings.

**Should I write a story about Katniss? PM me or answer in the reviews. -Theuglyduckling492**


	7. The Bloodbath

**Hello again! I'm really glad I got this chapter to you guys so quickly. Enjoy!**

After the interviews, we go back to our rooms. This is the last night before the arena. I try to sleep, but can't. There are too many nightmares about Ginger killing me, Mason killing Alabaster, the careers killing Trysten. I get up and go to Alabaster's room. I listen at the door for snoring, but when I don't hear anything I knock.

"Who is it?" Alabaster whispers.

"It's me."

I hear footsteps, then the door opens. "You couldn't sleep either?" "No."

He lets me in and we sit on his bed, holding each other and reminiscing over childhood memories. Khaki and Sulla come to get us in the morning. We get on the hovercraft. Some lady puts a tracker in my arm.

When we get close, the windows darken. The hovercraft lands. Alabaster hugs me once before we go to our launch rooms. There are piles of food and bottles of fancy drinks. I manage to eat a grape and a couple sips of water before the nerves set in.

Suddenly, the tube slides open. I guess it's time. Sulla walks me to the tube. "Remember, the material is thin, so it will be hot, but whatever you do, don't get rid of your clothes. You'll need them if the game makers decide to make it a little more fun for the audience. Stick with your alliance. Don't backtalk the capital, Angel's out getting sponsors and sponsors don't like tributes who hate the capital. Good luck." "Thanks Sulla." As I thought about it, I realized I'd miss him. Yet another relationship the capital slaughtered.

I slowly started to get taller. I looked down, confused. The platform was rising. May the Games begin.

Sulla smiled at me. His hand was pressed against the tube where mine was. I mouthed a good bye. He mouthed one back. Only as I was being lifted did I see a tear running down his face.

The sun reflected off the cornucopia, blinding me. I wondered if this was the special fun the capital had planned. Send a bunch of blind tributes into the arena and watch them try to survive. Again, my imagination was running away with me. My sight returned in a few moments. I looked around. All the pedestals were equal distance from the giant horn, but I was directly in front of the mouth. Two mountains raised their peaks above us. In the mountain valley, there was nothing but us. Clear and grassy until the gap between the mountains. Nothing but forest after that. I wondered what was behind me and if the forests led to anything. I wondered if I would every find out.

Alabaster was three pedestals to my left. Oakley must have been on the other side of the horn, because I couldn't see her. I couldn't see Ginger either. That worried me. I hoped she would step off her pedestal before the end of the sixty seconds. She was obviously a big threat to anyone alone. Shimmer was on the pedestal directly to my right. She was something of a leader to the careers. Beautiful, magnificent, could deliver my death blow.

There were ten seconds left. My alliance's plan was to run in, grab supplies, then run to whatever was behind the cornucopia. We would meet at the nearest safe point with any weapons and supplies we had gotten, then split them according to our strengths. (We would give Oakley an ax if possible etc.) Anyone who died would die. We'd mourn and move on. The careers wouldn't win this year.

The gong rang out. I sprinted in. There was a tiny box of crackers at my feet, but I didn't get it. It would kill time and prevent me from getting something important. When I get closer, there's a small wrist size backpack. I snatch it up and the apple next to it. Why not? It was right there. There's a small knife next. I hesitate then delve deeper. I'm rewarded with a sleeping bag, a sack of who knows what, a coil of wire, and a mace. A mace? Who would use that? Oh well, at least the careers or Ginger won't kill us with it. I see Oakley and Mason fighting over an ax. I throw my knife at him, but only skim his arm. My lousy aim! It still startles him. Oakley smiles at me, grabs the ax during his second of faltering and dashes to our meeting place. I manage to pick up a loaf of bread, then run to meet up with Oakley. I haven't seen Alabaster since the gong. I hope he made it through the bloodbath.

I run towards the forest and hide in the thin trees. "Oakley?" I whispered. "Over here," she whispered back, "Liza, Dawn, and Rico are here too." I crawl towards her voice in a huge patch of shrubbery. We hide there as more and more of our pack show up. No Alabaster.

The cannon blasts start. We count six. That's weird. We're still missing eight of us. "Oh no! They must have moved on without us!" I knew that voice! "Nick! Over here!" Dawn whispered excitedly. Nick crawled in to meet us followed by "Alabaster!" I gasped. I hugged him. "You made it!" "Yeah, you too, Delany!" We then all sorted through our things and figured out who survived. Coily(3), Alabaster and me, Liza(6), Oakley, Nick(8), Rico(9), Blossom(11), and Dawn and Stewart(12). Not bad for the bloodbath, but all the careers survived, and Ginger is on the loose. I don't mind Mason, but Ginger?

**I know not many people died for the bloodbath, but I have to keep the alliances strong for it to work out the way it's supposed to. Please review! I need some feedback. -Theuglyducking492**


	8. Bloodbath supplies

**Hello again! Thank you HG-4eva-16 for your review! This is just a chapter that shows what they got at the Bloodbath. Skip it if you don't really care, but I'll post the next chapter in a few minutes, because this one isn't really the story.**

Coily: bag of apples, small dagger, empty water bottle, tiny bag (four fish hooks, fishing wire), trident ("Pearl was headed for it," she had explained, "I don't know what to do with it.")

Alabaster: a pair of night seeing sunglasses, pack of crackers, two spearheads

me: coil of wire, apple, mace, sleeping bag, wrist backpack (filled with fever pills), small sack (tiny first aid kit, empty water bottle, small knife, spearhead, dried beef strips), loaf of bread

Liza: bow and arrows, blanket, pan (for cooking), bag of almonds, sling shot

Oakley: medium ax, small knife, pocket knife, can of peas, box of matches, two feet of rope, thin square of plastic

Nick: backpack (full water bottle, socks, bag of dried fruit, rain hat, see in dark sunglasses), dart gun (with 12 darts)

Rico: spear, bunch of bananas, socks

Blossom: box (six knives, assorted sizes), loaf of bread, head of lettuce, empty water bottle

Dawn: sleeping bag, pillow, bag of pears, flashlight

Stewart: block of cheese, socks, spool of thread, needle, bunch of grapes, jug of rice, empty water bottle

So our supplies aren't bad, but for ten people?

Here's what we have right now.

Food:

11 apples

pack of crackers

2 loafs of bread

pack of dried beef strips

bag of almonds

can of peas

bag of dried fruit

7 bananas

head of lettuce

12 pears

block of cheese

bunch of grapes

jug of rice

Weapons:

small dagger

trident

3 spearheads

coil of wire (Coily said could be used as weapon)

mace

2 small knives

bow and 12 arrows

slingshot

medium ax

pocket knife (had a can opener, thank you!)

dart gun (12 darts)

spear

six assorted knives

Utensils etc.:

5 water bottles (4 empty 1 full)

4 fish hooks

fishing wire

2 pairs of night seeing glasses

wrist backpack

12 fever pills

tiny first aid kit

small sack

blanket

pan

2 sleeping bags

box of matches

2 feet of rope

thin square of plastic

backpack

3 pairs of socks

rain hat

box

pillow

flashlight

spool of thread

needle

**Next chapter coming really (and I mean really) soon. -Theuglyduckling492**


	9. All in a Night's Hunt

**Here's another chapter of the real story...**

"Not bad supplies for all of us," Stewart said, "But what's our plan now?"

"Everybody needs a weapon they can use, a little food, and maybe something like a utensil," Coily reasoned.

"Well the ax obviously goes to Oakley," I suggested. We went on from there. Everybody got a weapon, some food, etc. I ended up with the dart gun and one of the medium knives. (I could wound a tribute with a dart, then finish with the knife. If I just wounded them, they could come kill me.) Everybody got some food to carry with them, but we agreed to not separate, only if necessary. The careers always hunt down single tributes, but I wonder if our numbers scared them. We would have to break our alliance in a couple of days, it would become dangerous, but tonight, we'd be the hunters.

The anthem started playing. We looked up. We saw Bolt, Bennett, Emmaline, Buttercup, Taylor, then Vick. Finally the seal. At least we don't have to kill them. "C'mon. The careers will be hunting now. We have to move." Oakley's voice of reason broke through my thoughts. We looked around the forest a bit, but realized everyone would have gone a separate way. They wouldn't follow us. We stuck our heads out of the forest trees right before the cornucopia clearing. No one was there. We walked down to the horn. Still no one. Strange, they must have all gone to the other forest. We looked in the Cornucopia, but nothing was there anymore. As we walked, I saw a spearhead buried in the sand. I gave it to Stewart, whose weapon was the spear. We moved on.

We got to the other forest. "Should we go?" Dawn asked. "I guess," Alabaster replied, "Better go while our numbers are high." "The careers won't win this year," Rico said.

We shuffled through the trees making as much noise as possible. We weren't scared. We had each other. We were the predators searching for our prey.

There was a moan behind me. "I don't like this. Can't we go back?" Liza said. "We'll be okay," Blossom said simply.

All of a sudden, Nick screamed and collapsed. We all drew our weapons and made a protective circle around him. Blossom went in the middle and examined him. "He's dead," she proclaimed. "He can't be, there was no cannon," Liza whimpered. "Well there's a knife in his back, so he'll be dead soon," Blossom countered, "He's good as gone, we need to find who killed him." Just then, the cannon sounded.

I heard someone running. I looked in that direction and saw a girl running. Ginger. I got my dart gun and shot. My dart wedged itself in her arm, but then she was gone. With my dart. And Nick's life.

We get his weapon and supplies, then we walk away, so the hovercraft can get his body. Once it comes, we sit for a moment. "What now?" Liza asks. "We hunt down the careers. We have to find someone," Rico says. As we walk further into the forest, we expect to forest to thicken, but instead, they thin. The forest floor becomes sandy.

Oakley looks out. "There's a beach out there," she reports, "And all the careers are there." "Should we attack?" I ask. "I don't know," she says, "They have everything from the Cornucopia. We'd catch them by surprise, but they have weapons that could kill us from thirty yards away." "Let's just go back then," I say, "I'm not ready to lose anyone else and it's starting to get light out. We could go claim the cornucopia as our territory."

What I said was true. The sun was starting to inch up over the horizon and the careers were waking up. It had taken us too long to get here and we weren't sure how to operate with a man down. I didn't want to lose anyone else yet and I was worried it would be Alabaster. Plus, Liza was about to wet her pants and I didn't want the careers thinking we were weak.

We headed back into the forest. Liza wouldn't stop whimpering. Okay, I know she lost her district partner and everything, but we had to keep quiet in danger zones like this. She didn't even see her district partner die.

When we were almost to the clearing, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt like someone was watching us. The whimpering stopped. I heard a cannon. I whipped my head around and saw Liza. Or what should have been Liza. It was a bloody mass of limbs and body parts. Her head was about three feet away from her body. I saw Mason disappear into the trees. That was when I screamed. I screamed without stopping. I sprinted to the Cornucopia screaming all the way. When I got there, I vomited. Everywhere. That had been the most gruesome thing I had ever seen. When I stopped, I lay down. Maybe I was a tough person. Maybe I didn't seem thirteen, but I was. And so was Liza.

I wanted to die right there. I didn't want to see the sun reach the top of the sky. I didn't want to see my alliance. I fell asleep filled with gruesome nightmares.

**Hope you like it. I know it's pretty gross, but it's the Hunger Games. Something had to happen.**

**-Theuglyduckling492**


	10. Rest, Relax, and Rejuvenate

**I'm back again! Maybe I'm pampering you with my constant updating, but I really want you to be able to read whenever you want! Review to tell me if you want more or less updating.**

When I woke up, a few people were sleeping around me. Alabaster, Oakley, and Rico were keeping watch. "What happened?" I croaked in a horrible scratchy voice that was not my own. They all jumped. Alabaster turned around. "Mason killed Liza. You know that. Then you ran away screaming. Mason was already gone, so we got the food and weapons she was carrying. The hovercraft took her away. When we got back, there was vomit everywhere and you were unconscious. I moved you all the way to the Cornucopia, so you wouldn't be surrounded by vomit. We thought you lost your mind." "I did for a little while there, but I found it again," I said weakly trying to joke. "Good," Alabaster said curtly. "Listen, I'm sorry I scared you but-" "But you're only thirteen, it's not your fault. I was just... worried," he finished, "Now go back to sleep." "I'm not tired." "Fine, Oakley?" Oakley got up and moved to the sleeping area, "I'd love a nap."

"What time is it?" I asked. "About 2 o'clock," Rico answered. "Can we eat?" I asked hopefully. Alabaster said grimly, "Wait until the others get up, maybe in an hour." It was the longest hour ever. I knew Alabaster was trying to be big brotherly, but I wish he'd stop. We couldn't get anywhere with an overprotective tribute. I mean really! It was only the second day!

When everyone was up, we each got a banana and a cracker. Except Rico who ate an apple. (There were only seven bananas.) What kind of a meal is that? After discussion, we each ate a tiny bit of cheese. That would only last so long anyway.

The day is pretty lazy, eat a little, sleep a little, plan a little. By the time the anthem plays, we feel refreshed, but still willing to sleep through the night.

We see Nick and Liza in the sky. The memories flood back. The anthem plays and the sky goes dark. I fall asleep, but I'm plagued with nightmares.

**I know this was short, but again, I'm waiting for reviews to update more or not. **

**-Theuglyduckling492**


	11. All days bright and beautiful

In the morning, we look at our food supply. "Either one of us needs to die or we need more food," Oakley jokes. I volunteer to go gather some berries. "Okay, but you need to go with someone," Alabaster says. "Alabaster, I'm not a baby!" I object. "Even Rico would need someone to go with him! Mason and Ginger are out there and Liza was sliced apart by Mason's ax because she wasn't watching her back!" he counters. "Fine, why don't we all go, but we can split up and stay in earshot?" I suggest. "Fine," he says. "Fine!" I say. "You guys, stop, let's go," Blossom says.

We walk into the woods. I find a blackberry bush. "I'll pick these, you guys can set snares or whatever," I say. My alliance moves on without me. I begin picking all the juicy berries off the bush. I pop one in my mouth where the tart flavor explodes over my tongue. It's a pretty day. I wish I could be home enjoying it.

I hear a rustle behind me, ready for anything. A bunny hops into the clearing. It's cute and fluffy, but I shoot it with my dart gun. We need food. I take out the dart and reload my gun. Soon, I have a small pile of squirrels and bunnies. My bag is full of blackberries. I would head back to camp, but we're all going to meet here.

I picked a lot of blackberries, but the bush is still full of them. My hunger gets the best of me, so I continue picking, eating as I go. I hear another rustle. I think about killing the animal that's sure to be there, but I really have enough food already. I lazily turn around to move to another blackberry bush. When I look up, I see what made the rustle. It's not a bunny.

Dexter, the boy tribute from 2, stands swinging his sword, back and forth, back and forth. "So what have you been up to?" I ask, trying to delay the inevitable. "Oh you know, the usual. Did you know, I have not killed a single tribute yet," Dexter says, playing along with me.

I would shoot him now, but my dart gun is carelessly next to my pile of food. All I have is a knife.

"I hear you have a boyfriend back home," Dexter continues.

"You heard correctly," I respond.

"I guess he wouldn't like it if I, oh I don't know, violated you, maimed you, killed you..." he trails off, obviously savoring the effect.

"That might strike him as, oh I don't know, rude."

Dexter laughs at my mocking attempt.

"Oh, but what's a little thirteen year old doing with a boyfriend? And why is she in the Hunger Games?" he mocks me.

"She's in the Hunger Games to win. And to end the sorry little life of the pathetic little eighteen year old," I say.

"Of course, that might be hard without a weapon," he says, obviously noticing my inching towards my dart gun.

"It would be a shame for the big bad eighteen year old to die on the third day, wouldn't it?"

I realize how grave my situation is. The only possible way to survive is to call for help. "ALABASTER!" I screech, for possibly the last time in my young life. Oh so young! I'm only thirteen!

Dexter realizes what I've done. He swipes at me with his sword. My side is bleeding uncontrollably, but I'm still alive. Kill me now! I can't survive this! Take the pain away! "OAKLEY! ALABASTER! HELP!" Dexter stands above me, ready for the death blow. BANG! There's a cannon. But why? I'm not dead am I? No, I wouldn't still be in pain. Dexter's gone. Where is he?A hovercraft comes to take him away. He's dead? Do they think I'm dead? "Don't take me! I'm still alive!" I manage to say. But no, they're not taking me, they're taking Dexter. How did he die? Was it Ginger? No, Oakley's here. She's pulling my head into her lap. Oh how I've always wanted a big sister. "Where's Alabaster?" I whisper. "He's all right, don't worry," she soothes. "Don't let the careers win, okay?" I beg. "We won't," she says in that same soothing voice. "Don't worry." "I'll watch you," I promise, "I'll watch you win." "Shh," she says. She continues to murmur soothing phrases until I drift off. The last thing I see is her beautiful face.

**PLEASE READ! This is ****_NOT_**** the last chapter. There's still one more and an epilogue. Hope you liked it and continue reading! (BTW, Mason killed Liza with an ax if you didn't see that in this chapter.) Love you all! -Theuglyduckling492**


	12. My Love, My Life, My Loss

**This is a really sad chapter and ****DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FROM IT!**** It's just that I thought you guys might want Trysten's side of the story and he and Delany were great friends, then dating, so he takes it really hard, watching her die and all.**

Trysten POV:

I watch the screen of our old broken down television as Delany picks blackberries. It's such a beautiful day there and the sunlight shines through her hair, showing her darker highlights.

I know she's only thirteen, but she can win this. Everyone's going to die, then some hidden skill will come out and she'll be okay.

I hope she doesn't go insane.

I look back at the screen where the camera has switched to the underbrush. There's someone there. That District 2 guy. They probably switched to him to watch a kill. But it dawns on me when I see him stand up. There's the pile of dead animals Delany shot earlier. He stands there. She turns around.

They have a conversation, but I can't bear to hear it. I'm watching for other careers, but he's the only one. Something registers when I realize they're talking about me. Anger boils up in me when I hear what they're saying. Delany suddenly screams Alabaster's name. What is she doing? Why doesn't she run? He cuts her side and she stumbles on the ground. He stands above her and I plead with myself to look away. I want to look away. But I can't. Then Oakley steps out and kills him.

She sits down with Delaney until Delaney stops breathing. I don't know what happened after that. I'm out of the house, running, running where? My feet keep moving and I find myself at the power center of Panem. I jump in and touch them all at once. The last thing I register is pain. The physical electric pain, but mainly the emotional pain. Maybe I can find her where I'm going.

**I don't like this chapter because it's sad, but I had to do it, you know? Please don't ever think of personal harm or anything like that. This chapter wasn't to emphasize that, I just needed some more emotion here. **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Remember to read the last chapter. I'll post it soon! Have I ever mentioned that I love you guys? **

**-Theuglyduckling492**


	13. Epilogue

**I'm so sad! This is the last chapter of the story. I'm going to miss all of you! You should read my next story, but I'm still trying to get inspiration for it. Please review, I want to know if you liked the story. 3**

Delaney POV:

I'm out of my body, looking down at Oakley. She strokes my face then lays my head on the soft grass. She picks up the bag of berries and my dart gun. Then walks back to me. She kisses my forehead. She runs off into the forest.

I then realize I don't know anything about her. All I know is what happened in the arena and in training. I don't know who her family is. I don't know who her friends are. Who is she? Will Oakley go home? The hovercraft comes to take my body.

I'm not in the arena, but I'm stuck here. I watch the days go by. I watch Stewart die. I watch Alabaster surrender himself to the careers, because he "can't go on without his baby sister." Even though Alabaster's death is horrible, Oakley's death is the worst. I can't explain why. She was filling the water bottles at a stream they had found. Coily was fishing a little down the stream. Coily and Oakley were the only two left in the alliance. Shimmer came up behind Oakley and cut her arm. Xander and Pepper pushed into the stream and held her there while Shimmer cut her in one thousand different places. Coily started to help, but the cannon fired, so she ran. The hovercraft came. I couldn't follow her anymore. She was gone. I couldn't ever see her or talk to her ever again. It dawned on me that neither of us killed anyone in that arena. I walked along the stream bed. Well, in spirit form. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, startled. I was dead. How could this happen? Oakley was there, in spirit form. We wandered the arena together. There was no way out. Coily won. She left. The forcefield around the arena held our spirits in.

In about a year, we knew everything about one another. That's when they started building a resort. Capital citizens would come watch our games. They would watch it on TV and see reenactments. They visited our death places and explored the arena. Little did they know, we were still here. I think the rest of our spirits were too. But I think Oakley and I were the only ones who could see each other. There was some kind of bond that couldn't be severed. About forty years later, people came and destroyed the forcefield and the arena. We went back to Panem where the districts and the capital lived together in harmony. There were no more Hunger Games and a woman named Katniss Everdeen was famous. Her face was everywhere. We and our people were finally free. Thanks to the Mockingjay, we were finally free.

**I'll miss you all! Finishing this story makes me really sad, but I hope you loved it.**

**-Theuglyduckling492**


End file.
